1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an emission control driver and an organic light emitting display device having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an emission control driver capable of simplifying a configuration thereof and an organic light emitting display device having the emission control driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, organic light emitting display devices, electrowetting display devices, plasma display panels, electrophoretic display devices, etc., have been developed. Organic light emitting display devices display an image using an organic light emitting diode that generates light in association with a recombination between electrons and holes. Organic light emitting display devices have numerous advantages, e.g., fast response speed, low power consumption, etc.
Organic light emitting display devices include a plurality of pixels that displays the image, a scan driver that sequentially applies scan signals to the pixels, a data driver that applies data voltages to the pixels, and an emission control driver that applies emission control signals to the pixels. The pixels receive the data voltages in response to the scan signals. The pixels generate the light with a predetermined brightness corresponding to the data voltages to display the image. An emission time period of the pixels is controlled by the emission control signals. The emission control driver is initialized in response to initialization control signals and generates the emission control signals. However, simplification of the configuration of the emission control driver is desired.